Love In Strange Places
by ttt-katana
Summary: Sakura only talks when no ones around and only to horses. Syaoran is a jerk, who cares only about him and his horse. When he is forced by his mother to work at her stable, will he be able to make Sakura speak? SS ET
1. Chapter 1

Summary – Sakura only talks when no ones around and only to horses. Syaoran is a jerk, who cares only about him and his horse. When he is forced by his mother to work at her stable, will he be able to make Sakura speak? S/S

Hi, again. I got another idea for a story so here it is.  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol are all 25 years old. 

On an airplane heading for Japan.

"I can't believe my mother is sending me to the middle of nowhere." Said a man with icy amber eyes and messy light brown hair.

"She is only doing this for your own good, Syaoran." A man with light blue hair and blue eyes replied.

"My own good, Eriol, How am I suppose to get any work done in the middle of nowhere!" Syaoran yelled. The people on the plane looked at him like he was a freak.

"I'm sorry for my cousin's loudness." Eriol said to cover for Syaoran. Syaoran glared at everyone on the plane. "If you don't remember, dear cousin, that if I didn't suggest this, you would no longer own Wolf." Eriol said smirking.

Flashback – Syaoran's POV

"No mother, I will not be going to the party." I said as nicely as I could.

"And why is that Syaoran?" my mother asked. I could tell she was staring to lose her patience.

"I don't want all those girls hanging over me and I need to work Wolf." I replied.

"Syaoran, I'm tired of your behavior. You are always working or working that horse of yours. If you don't fix your behavior, I will sell Wolf!" my mother yelled, losing all her patience.

"You can **not** sell Wolf, **he is my horse**." I was mad now.

"I can and I will!" She replied. I heard a coughing sound behind me, so I turned around.

"What do you want, Eriol?" I yelled and glared at him. Eriol ignored me.

"Yelen, I have a better idea." Eriol started.

Ttt-Katana – I know it's a cliffhanger and very short. I have already started on the next chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ttt-Katana – Hi, thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. 

/thoughts/

Recap from last chapter – Syaoran's POV

"You can **not** sell Wolf, **he is my horse**." I was mad now.  
"I can and I will!" She replied. I heard a coughing sound behind me, so I turned around.  
"What do you want, Eriol?" I yelled and glared at him. Eriol ignored me.  
"Yelen, I have a better idea." Eriol started. 

Chapter 2

"My wife and I are living with a friend in Japan. She owns a small stable there. It is almost a 2 hour drive to get to town. I think that if you sent Syaoran there he might change his behavior. If you sell Wolf, I think my dear cousin's behavior will get worse." Eriol finished while smirking.

"Who is this girl you speak of." My mother asked.

"Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. She is a nice girl but she doesn't talk." Eriol replied. I think both of them forgot about me.

"Yes, I think you are right Eriol. I will send Syaoran and his horse to Kinomoto's stable and you, Eriol, will tell me of his progress. When you think his behavior is expectable, he may return here." My mother answered. "Syaoran, you will go with Eriol to the Kinomoto Stable in two days. I will also send Wolf with you. **And that is final**!"

"Fine!" I said then glared at Eriol then left the room to pack.

End flashback – normal POV

"Shut up, Eriol." Syaoran yelled once again. This time everyone ignored him this time.

"Passengers this is the captain speaking. We will be landing in 5 min so please fasten your seatbelts."

"Finally were landing. Eriol when will Wolf be arriving at the stable?" Syaoran asked.

"He will be there a little before we get there." Eriol said mater-of-factly.

"What! That means someone else will be handling him first."

"Yes, that is correct dear cousin." As Eriol said this Syaoran glared at him.

"Who will be handling him?" Syaoran asked coldly.

"Most likely Sakura, I think Tomoyo is coming to pick us up."

"Do you really think that girl can handle Wolf?" Syaoran asked calmly.

"Yes, she can handle any horse that comes to her." Eriol answered.

Japan International Airport – 11:32am

"So where is your wife to pick us up?" Syaoran snapped only after 2min of waiting.

"It's about a 4 hour drive to get here, so be patient."

"Eriol." A girl with long dark hair and amethyst eyes run up to them. (Eriol, Syaoran)

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was having trouble waking Sakura up. So Eriol this is your cousin you told me about."

"Yes, this is Syaoran Li." Eriol answered then kissed his wife.

"Hi, I'm Tomoyo." Tomoyo said to Syaoran.

"Hi, can we go? I don't want anyone handling my horse." Syaoran said coldly.

Kinomoto Stable – 3:20pm – Sakura's POV

/Stupid Tomoyo, she didn't have to pour ice water on me. I can wake up by myself, sometimes./ A girl named Sakura thought to herself as she finished her late lunch. /I'm going to check on Lighting and the other horses./ Sakura walked out of her house and went to the stable. "Hi, Lighting. How is your cut leg today?" lighting response was the nodding of his head. Sakura unwrapped his leg. "The cut is healing, a couple more days and you can go back to your pen." Sakura told (used sign language) Tomoyo and Eriol that she had lost her voice but she really didn't. She doesn't like talking around people so now she will only talk to horses.

Honk, Honk. /That must be the new horse, Wolf./ Sakura thought.

"Hi, we are the horse shippers. We were told to hand the horse over to ether Sakura Kinomoto or Syaoran Li." Sakura took a small notebook from her pocket. She wrote down I'm Sakura. How can I help you?

"They told us we might be handing the horse to someone who doesn't talk, well please sign here." A man handed her a piece of paper. "Alex, get the horse out of the trailer." The man said after she signed the paper.

"Bob, this horse is going crazy. I can't handle him." Alex yelled. Sakura ran over to the trailer to see a black horse rearing and causing trouble. She ran over and took the line from Alex. /Easy now, your alright./ Sakura trying to calm Wolf. Alex and Bob watched as the silent communication between the horse and girl. Final Wolf stopped rearing and stood still. /Good boy./

"Well our job is done, bye." Bob said as the shippers started to drive away.

Sakura started to walk Wolf into the stable when a car pulled up and a shocked man stepped out of the car.

/Why is Wolf letting **her **handle himSyaoran was shocked. When they pulled up and he saw a beautiful girl handling Wolf, he couldn't believe it.

Ttt-Katana – I was working all day on this chapter. I hope you like it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ttt-Katana - Hi. I know I haven't updated in a while but horse show season has started so I'm outside most of the day.

/thoughts/  
"/Sakura using sign language/" 

Recap from last chapter.

/Why is Wolf letting **her **handle himSyaoran was shocked. When they pulled up and he saw a beautiful girl handling Wolf, he couldn't believe it.

Chapter 3

"Sakura, we're home." Tomoyo said smiling as she got out of the car. Sakura waved.

/That's Sakura./ Syaoran thought surprised. Realizing she was still handling his horse, Syaoran quickly jumped out of the car and ran over and ripped the lead rope from her hand. Because of Syaoran pulling the rope from Sakura's hands so fast, she lost her balance and fell on her butt.

"Never touch my horse again!" Syaoran yelled at Sakura who was still on the ground.

/Who does this jerk think he is/ Sakura yelled in her head.

"Syaoran, apologize to Sakura." Eriol said trying to remain calm.

"Why did you do that? She was only taking care you him." Tomoyo yelled at Syaoran while she helped Sakura up.

"I don't have to apologize to her. She was the one handling Wolf, and she better not touch him again."

/So this is Syaoran Li. He is a jerk and I will not tolerate his attitude./ Sakura thought. The next thing anyone knew, Sakura had slapped Syaoran so hard it left a red handprint.

"/I will not tolerate you being a jerk, Syaoran Li. I have been around horses my whole life. I am not afraid of you so if I feel it is necessary, I will have Eriol call your mother and tell her just to sell Wolf. So if you want to keep your horse, **fix your attitude**./" Sakura said in sign language and Tomoyo translated for Syaoran.

"Is that a threat, little girl." Syaoran said with a smirk. Sakura nodded her head. "Well then, I'm going to make your life from now on a living hell." With that Syaoran took Wolf into the barn and Sakura smirked and went to the house. /This is going to be interesting./ Both Sakura and Syaoran thought.

With Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yes, I think this is going to be good for both of them." Eriol replied then kissed his wife and followed Syaoran. /I hope your right Eriol./ Tomoyo thought as she walked to the house to follow Sakura.

With Eriol and Syaoran.

/Wow, this is a nice stable, but the owner is weird./ Syaoran thought as he looked for a stall for Wolf.

"If you're looking for Wolf's stall it's the stall with the forest green door and Wolf written on the door." Eriol said coming up for behind Syaoran. "When Sakura found out a new horse was coming, she got Wolf's stall all ready."

"That little girl is weird." Syaoran said.

"You do realize dear cousin, that she is the same age as you."

"So she still is an immature little girl."

"Who dear cousin, gives you the right to call someone immature?"

"I am not immature and stop calling me dear cousin."

"But you are my cousin."

"Eriol, just shut up." Syaoran said as he put Wolf into his stall.

"Syaoran, if you keep this attitude you will be here a very long time. I also think you really should go apologize to Sakura. She can be stubborn at times but she is also very sensitive." Eriol said calmly.

"I will **not** apologize to that little girl and that is **final." **Syaoran said coldlyand with a glare. Then started to walk to the house with Eriol following.

With Tomoyo and Sakura – remember Sakura is using sign language.

/That Jerk. Who does he think he is? Yelling at me at my own stable./ Sakura yelled in her head. (She does that a lot)

"Sakura. Are you alright?" Tomoyo walked in and asked.

"/Yes, Tomoyo, I'm alright. That Jerk got me really mad./"

"Eriol said that Syaoran can be unreasonable at times."

"/At times! Tomoyo, I just meet him and I don't think he has a kind bone in his body./"

"Sakura, please try to be nice to him."

"/Fine, I'm going to work Lacy. You have cooking duty./" /But I will only try to be nice if he does/ Sakura thought as she walked out the door.

Ttt-Katana – I tried to make this chapter longer but I failed. (Starts crying) I'll try to update soon but with studying and working horses I don't have much time.  
Sakura – it's ok Ttt-Katana we understand. Right Syao?  
Syaoran – Ya, whatever. (Sakura walks over to him and hits with a paper fan.) Ouch. Yes, we understand Ttt-Katana.  
Sakura – See you're not the only one who has a busy life.  
Ttt-Katana – thank you. (final stops crying) please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ttt-Katana – I'm trying to make the chapters longer and update more often, but I can't make any promises. So here is chapter 4.

/thoughts/  
"Talking"  
"/sign language/" 

Next day – Monday

"/I have made a list of everyone's chores for the week. The list will be put on the refrigerator./" A young woman with auburn hair and beautiful emerald eyes signed to the other 3 people in the room. She was known as Sakura Kinomoto or to Syaoran Li, Little Girl. Sakura doesn't speak.

"What in the world are you saying, Little Girl?" A young handsome man with piercing amber eyes and messy chocolate brown hair yelled. He is Syaoran Li or to Sakura Kinomoto, The Jerk.

"All she said Syaoran, was that she made a list of chores for us and will put it on the refrigerator." Other young woman with dark purplish hair and kind amethyst eyes said. This girl's name was Tomoyo Hiirgizawa, which is her married name. She used to be Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Syaoran, I don't think you should call Sakura a little girl." Other young man with light blue hair and sapphire eyes said while looking at Sakura's mad expression. His name is Eriol Hiirgizawa, Tomoyo's husband.

"Why shouldn't I?" Syaoran asked.

"Because if you don't stop, Sakura might give you more chores and I don't think you want that." Tomoyo said mater-of-factly.

"The Little Girl isn't brave enough to do that." Syaoran said while smirking. SLAP. SLAM. Those are the sounds of Sakura giving Syaoran another red handprint on his cheek and the front door slamming as she walked out of the house.

"I told you not to call her Little Girl, dear cousin." Eriol said shaking his head.

"Shut up." Syaoran yelled, glaring at Eriol as he held his cheek. /I can't believe she slapped me again. I will get her for this./ Syaoran thought.

"Eriol, Syaoran come here and look at this." Tomoyo called to them from the kitchen.

"What in the world do you want us to look at, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked as they (Syaoran and Eriol) walked into the kitchen.

"This." Tomoyo said as she handed them a piece of paper.

"What in the world?" Syaoran yelled when he noticed it was the chores list for this week.

"Well let us see if Sakura was brave enough to torture Syaoran all week." Eriol said while smirking. Eriol knew Sakura was brave enough to do it but would she. /Yes, she would./ Eriol thought to himself.

** Weeks chores list ** **  
**

**Monday**

Li- clean bedroom, clean water buckets, water horses, clean stalls, check fences

Tomoyo- clean bedroom, cook lunch, clean kitchen

Eriol- go to work, cook diner

Sakura- clean bedroom, cook breakfast, feed horses, work horses

**Tuesday**

Li- clean bedroom, clean water buckets, water horses, clean stalls, cook lunch, clean kitchen

Tomoyo- clean bedroom, clean house, cook breakfast

Eriol- go to work

Sakura- clean bedroom, feed horses, work horses, cook diner

**Wednesday**

Li- clean bedroom, clean water buckets, water horses, clean stalls, check fences

Tomoyo-clean bedroom, cook breakfast

Eriol- go to work, cook diner

Sakura- clean bedroom, feed horses, cook lunch, clean kitchen, work horses

**Thursday**

Li- clean bedroom, cook breakfast, clean water buckets, water horses, clean stalls, cook diner

Tomoyo- clean bedroom, cook lunch, clean kitchen

Eriol- go to work

Sakura- clean bedroom, feed horses, work horses

**Friday**

Li- clean bedroom, clean water buckets, water horses, clean stalls, check fences

Tomoyo- clean bedroom, cook lunch, clean kitchen

Eriol- go to work, cook diner

Sakura- clean bedroom, cook breakfast, feed horses, work horses

**Saturday**

Li- clean bedroom, cook breakfast, water horses, clean stalls, cook diner

Tomoyo- clean bedroom, go out to town with Eriol, check food supplies

Eriol- take Tomoyo to town

Sakura- clean bedroom, feed horses, cook lunch, clean kitchen

**Sunday**

Li- clean bedroom, water horses, clean stalls, check fences, cook diner

Tomoyo- clean bedroom, cook lunch, clean kitchen

Eriol- check bank stuff

Sakura- clean bedroom, cook breakfast, feed horses

After reading the list both Tomoyo and Eriol were laughing their head off while Syaoran just stood there, in the kitchen with his mouth open in shock. /I can't believe that Little Girl gave me all these chores to do. How am I suppose to do all those things and work Wolf/ Syaoran yelled in his head.

"I think he is in shock." Tomoyo said while waving a hand in front of Syaoran's face.

"I think your right Tomoyo. My poor little cousin, I know that Sakura can be mean at times but I didn't expect all of this." Eriol said hoping that it would get Syaoran out of shock.

"I'm not your little cousin!" Syaoran yelled all the sudden. /Yep it worked./ Eriol thought. "How dare that Little Girl give me so many chores!" Syaoran yelled loud enough that it was heard in the barn. /I see they found the chores list/ Sakura thought while smirking and feeding horses.

"Syaoran, you made her mad so this is her way of getting you back." Eriol said trying to calm Syaoran down.

"That Little Girl slaps me two times and she is mad at me! I'm the one that should be mad." Syaoran yelled once again.

"Syaoran, you are mad. But getting mad will not get your chores done sooner, so I suggest that you go clean you room then get outside and do the rest of your chores. I would also be slightly happy Syaoran, Sakura barely ever lets anyone help her out in the barn, so I would take it as a privilege." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Whatever." Syaoran said as he walked up stair to clean his room.

"Do you think they are going to be ok?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.

"Yes, I think they will be just fine." Eriol replied. He then kissed his wife and left to go to work.

Lunch time

"Sakura, Syaoran lunch is ready." Tomoyo yelled out to the barn.

With Syaoran

/Finally, lunch time. I have finished some of my chores. I still have to clean stalls and check the stupid fences. I wonder how many fences there are to check.

With Sakura

"Well Lighting, I think tomorrow you can go back out to your pen." Sakura said. (Remember Sakura can talk but she only talks to horses.) Lighting replied by nodding his head. /Time for lunch. I wonder how many of the chores The Jerk got done./ Sakura thought to herself and smirked then started to walk to the house.

Ttt-Katana – Finally, done with another chapter. Please review. I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story. **Thank you! **(give yourselves a pat on the back)


	5. Chapter 5

Ttt-Katana – Hi. I want to thank all the people that reviewed. The reviews people send me, keep me from giving up on this story. I'm trying to make the chapters over a 1000 words, but it is very hard for me to.

/thoughts/  
"Talking"  
"/sign language/"  
(notes from me) 

Recap from last chapter

Lunch time

"Sakura, Syaoran lunch is ready." Tomoyo yelled out to the barn.

With Syaoran

/Finally, lunch time. I have finished some of my chores. I still have to clean stalls and check the stupid fences. I wonder how many fences there are to check.

With Sakura

"Well Lighting, I think tomorrow you can go back out to your pen." Sakura said. (Remember Sakura can talk but she only talks to horses.) Lighting replied by nodding his head. /Time for lunch. I wonder how many of the chores The Jerk got done./ Sakura thought to herself and smirked.

Chapter 5

At the lunch table

"Sakura, how are the horses today." Tomoyo asked while putting lunch on the table.

"/The horses are good. Lightning should be able to go out to his pen tomorrow. I'm also going to run Wolf around the round pen today because I don't think The Jerk will finish all his chores. Don't tell him I'm planning on working his horse./" Sakura singed to Tomoyo.

"What in the world are you saying, Little Girl?" Syaoran yelled at Sakura.

"Syaoran, she said that the horses are good and that Lightning should be able to go back to his pen tomorrow." Tomoyo said.

"Who is Lightning?" Syaoran asked, with slight curiosity.

"Lightning is one of Sakura's horses. He cut his leg the other day, so he has been stuck inside the barn." Tomoyo replying.

"How many horses does the Little Girl own?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, Sakura owns 9 and then there is about 10 other horses that board here." Tomoyo answered smiling a little too sweetly. "So Syaoran, How many girlfriends have you had?" Tomoyo said trying to start a conversation. Sakura at this time was listening to them talk and eating lunch.

"I've had about 10. None of them were really serious." Syaoran replied.

"Ever have a girlfriend with a disability?" Tomoyo asked with a lot of curiosity.

"Yes, one, she couldn't hear. We went out for a year so I had to lean sing language." Syaoran said smirking and looked over to the Little Girl who almost choked on her food.

"/What, if you could understand me then why were you always yelling at me./" Sakura was mad, The Jerk could under stand her the whole time.

"It was fun." Syaoran said almost smiling. /He might be ok. He should try to smile more often it makes him cute./ Sakura thought and smiled back at him. /Why did that Little Girl smile at me? When she smiles it makes her more beautiful./ Syaoran thought to himself. /What am I thinking/ Both Sakura and Syaoran thought at the same time. Tomoyo started laughing and broke Sakura and Syaoran out of their thoughts.

"/Well, lunch is over. Lets get back to work. Oh, Li. I'm going to round pen Wolf./" Sakura signed and ran out the door.

"What? Oh, no your not." Syaoran yelled and ran after Sakura. /Well, Eriol was right they will be ok./ Tomoyo thought as she started to put the leftover food away and clean the dishes.

With Sakura and Syaoran

"Kinomoto, stop right there." Syaoran yelled at Sakura. Sakura turned around with a smile on her face.

"/What, Li./" Sakura asked like she had no clue why Syaoran told her to stop.

"You will not work Wolf. He is my horses so I should be the one to work him." Syaoran replied.

"/How much of your chores list did you get done this morning/" Sakura asked already knowing the answer.

"I have to clean stalls and check fences still."

"/Do you know how many fences you have to check/"

"No, Why?" Syaoran asked slightly scared of what her answer will be.

"/Lets see. There are 3 pens of 3 acres each, and then there are 10 smaller pens. You have to check them all./" Sakura said smiling at Syaoran's expression. Syaoran was in shock again/How in the world am I going to get all those fences check and work Wolf./ Syaoran thought to himself with his mouth open. Sakura decided to walk away and leave Syaoran to his thoughts.

Diner time (I didn't feel like writing the rest of the day stuff.)

Sakura and Syaoran came into the house and Syaoran was already yelling at her. "I told you Kinomoto, not to work my horse."

"/Well, if I didn't. Who would have? You just barely finished your chores, Li./" Sakura replied.

"Well, Kinomoto, if you hadn't given me so many chores, I could have had time to work Wolf." Syaoran replied back smirking.

"/Did you know that your mother told me not to let you work Wolf/" Sakura asked while smirking.

"What? Tomoyo is that true?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know ask Eriol." Tomoyo said while she set the table for diner. Eriol was in the Kitchen cooking. Syaoran ran into the kitchen.

"Eriol is it true my mother doesn't want me working Wolf while I'm here?" Syaoran asked very quickly.

"Yes, my dear cousin it is true." Eriol replied while turning off the oven and pulling out the Brown Sugar Ham he was cooking. (Brown Sugar Ham is my favorite type of ham. Now I'm hungry.) "Dinner is ready." Eriol yelled into the living room.

After dinner (they had I very boring dinner)

"/Well, goodnight everyone. Tomoyo you are cooking breakfast./" Sakura signed to them. (Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran)

"Goodnight Sakura" Eriol and Tomoyo replied. Syaoran just nodded his head.

With Tomoyo and Eriol in the kitchen washing dishes

"So Tomoyo, when did they get to using last names?" Eriol asked his wife.

"Around lunch time. Did you know that Syaoran knows sign language?"

"No, I didn't. So he could understand Sakura the whole time."

"Yep, he thought it was fun not to tell us."

"Syaoran having fun, maybe him staying here will really help him." Eriol said shocked.

"I think it will help them both." Tomoyo said with an evil smile.

With Sakura

After Sakura had said goodnight to her friends and Li, she had walked upstairs to her room. Sakura's room was painted a light pink color. She had a queen sized bed that had a pink comforter set on it. Sakura had a small desk that had a lot of pictures of her when she was younger and one of her and a boy smiling. Sakura tried to go to sleep but for some reason she couldn't. So she decided she would go visit the horses because the horses comfort her.

With Syaoran

Syaoran's room look almost exactly like Sakura's except his room was all green and the pictures on his desk were of him and Wolf. Syaoran was also having trouble sleeping because he was thinking about Sakura. /What could have made her stop talking/ Syaoran just couldn't figure it out. Syaoran decided he would go outside to visit Wolf, but what he didn't know was Sakura was also outside.

Ttt-Katana – that is it for this chapter. Please review. The more reviews I get the happier I am.


	6. Chapter 6

Ttt-Katana – hi, I'm going to start trying to update once a week, or sooner if I have a chapter done. I'm having to study a lot more, so if I don't update quickly, sorry. Thank you for all your reviews.

/thoughts/  
"Talking"  
"/sign language/"  
(Note from me) 

Recap

Syaoran's room look almost exactly like Sakura's except his room was all green and the pictures on his desk were of him and Wolf. Syaoran was also having trouble sleeping because he was thinking about Sakura. /What could have made her stop talking/ Syaoran just couldn't figure it out. Syaoran decided he would go outside to visit Wolf, but what he didn't know was Sakura was also outside.

Chapter 6 - Out in the barn – With Sakura

"Hi, everyone." Sakura said as she walked into the barn. Sakura walked up to Wolf's stall. "Wolf, do you know your owner is weird?" Wolf gave a little nod. /Horses always know everything about their owners./ Sakura then laid down on the hay pial in the corner of the barn, and started to sing one of her favorite songs. (This song is by Plus One, When Your Spirit Gets Weak)

We beg to borrow  
We beg to steal  
We beg forgiveness  
We beg to feel  
We beg for love  
I guess we beg for hate  
We beg for everything  
And pray it's not too late

What everybody's tryna' feel  
I guess we're tryna' heal  
Everybody's got to kneel  
No way to reinvent the wheel  
Everybody's got to  
Stand up on their feet  
Everybody needs a dream  
When the spirit gets too weak

(c h o r u s)  
So when your spirit gets too weak  
When the water seems too deep  
When you think there's just no way  
I'll be there for you night and day  
When the mountain  
Seems too steep  
When your spirit gets too weak  
When you think there's just no way  
I'll be there for you night and day

We beg for happiness  
We beg for tears  
We beg for courage  
Just to overcome our fears  
We beg to rise above  
And hope we never fall  
We beg for everything  
And pray He hears our call

What everybody's tryna' feel  
I guess we're tryna' heal  
Everybody's got to kneel  
No way to reinvent the wheel  
Everybody's got to  
Stand up on their feet  
Gotta be there for your brother  
When the spirit gets too weak

(c h o r u s)

Although the road is rough  
And sometimes you feel  
Like it ain't enough  
We'll be there for each other  
We'll find the way

(c h o r u s)

With Syaoran

Syaoran had walked slowly into the bran and stopped when he heard someone singing. /That doesn't sound like Tomoyo, but it is definitely a girl. The only other girl here is Sakura but she doesn't talk. Whomever it is that is singing has a beautiful voice./ Slowly Syaoran crept forwarded until he could see who was singing. /Sakura can sing! That means that she can talk./ Syaoran was shocked. /Why is she lying about not being able to talk? Should I confront her, does Tomoyo and Eriol know she can really talk/ All theses questions and more were flying around in Syaoran's mind. Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura had stopped singing. "Well good night you guys." Sakura said to the horses as she walked out of the barn. Syaoran watched Sakura leave the barn. "Wolf, does Kinomoto come out here every night and talk to you guys?" Syaoran asked his horse. Wolf's reply was the nod of his head. /Well, if she comes out here every night then I'm going to come out here every night to see how much she talks./ Syaoran thought to himself with a smirk and then went back inside.

**Ttt-Katana** – I'm sorry. This chapter is really short. I will try to update really soon.

**Sakura** – Katana, didn't you want to ask the reviewers something.

**Ttt-Katana** – Yes, I remember now. If you have read my other story, do you think I should just delete it? or if you don't think I should delete it could you give me suggestions on what could make it better. Not very many people have even looked at it, so any suggestions would be nice.

**Syaoran** – Katana, you had something else to ask too.

**Ttt-Katana** – How old do you think I am? 13-15, 15-17, 18+ I'm just wondering. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ttt-Katana – **Hello. I want to thank the reviewers, who reviewed my last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm in a slight writers block. If there is anyone who knows a little about horses and would like to help me with this story please email me. In the subject put something about it being for my story.

/thoughts/  
"Talking"  
"/sign language/"  
(Note from me) 

Recap

"Wolf, does Kinomoto come out here every night and talk to you guys?" Syaoran asked his horse. Wolf's reply was the nod of his head. /Well, if she comes out here every night then I'm going to come out here every night to see how much she talks./ Syaoran thought to himself with a smirk and then went back inside.

Chapter 7

Next day – Tuesday

As usually Eriol went to work after eating breakfast. Tomoyo had already started to clean the house. Sakura was about to go out to feed the horses when she noticed something or more like someone missing. /Now were is Li. He should be awake by now./ Sakura walked up the stairs, past her bedroom and all the way to Li's. Slowly Sakura opened the door to his room, and there he was ……. asleep. /How am I suppose to wake him up/ Sakura thought to herself then started to smirk. Sakura went back down stairs and got something from the kitchen. Then Sakura went back to Li's room and stood over him and slowly tipped the large bowl of ice water, right on his head.

"What the!" Syaoran yelled as the cold water hit his head. "What is the big idea dumping cold water on my head?" Sakura was smirking and she was laughing inside her head.

"/You do realize, Li that it is already past breakfast. You should have been up at least an hour ago./" Sakura signed to LI.

"So, you decided to wake me up by dumping cold water on my head." Syaoran asked a little too nicely. Sakura nodded carefully. "Why, you Little Girl." Syaoran said evilly and started to chase Sakura around the house. "When I catch you, you are died." Syaoran yelled as Sakura ran out of the house. Syaoran had to stop because he was still in his pjs.

Out side with Sakura

/Well, that was fun. I wonder why Li slept in. Li will not be able to work Wolf today, but even if he did have time, I'm not to let him work Wolf. I kindof feel bad for Li. Maybe I can be nice and let him work Wolf./ Sakura walk into the barn and looked around quickly. "Wolf, do you want to be worked by Li today." Wolf replied with the nod of his head. "Ok then, I'll let him work you if he has time." Sakura started to feed the horses.

After all the chores are done with Li

Syaoran walked into the house after all his chores were done. Tomoyo was sitting in the living room reading a fashion magazine. /I wonder if Tomoyo knows why Sakura doesn't talk./

"Hey, Tomoyo. Why is it that Sakura doesn't talk anymore?" Tomoyo looked up from her magazine.

"We don't know why. One day she would talk to us then the next she didn't." Tomoyo answered.

"You have no clue at all."

"About 1/2 year before she stopped talking, her boyfriend of two years dumped her. That could be the reason." Right after Tomoyo said that Sakura walked into the room.

"/Li lets go for a trail ride./"

**Ttt-Katana- **I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. I'm still in a writers block. Please review. Flames are ok.


	8. only a note

I deleted my story. (I'm not sure why) so as anyone who has read this I have just re-updated all the chapters I had done.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ttt-Katana** - Sorry, I haven't updated lately. If anyone would like to help me with this story, please tell me in a review. How old do you think I am? 13-15, 15-17, 18+ I'm just wondering. I changed the day that HE would be killed.

/thoughts/  
"Talking"  
"/sign language/"  
(Note from me)

Recap

"/Li lets go for a trail ride./"

Chapter 8

"What?" Syaoran asked surprised.

"/Do you want to go on a trail ride? If you don't want to that is fine./" Sakura signed. /Does he not want to ride his horse./

"What horse would I be riding if I went on this trail ride with you, Kinomoto?" Syaoran said slightly mad because the only horse he would ride was Wolf but he was not aloud to work Wolf, and he knew that Sakura wouldn't disobey his mother.

"/Well I was thinking you could ride Wolf but if you don't want to then, I'm sure you can ride one of the other horses./" Sakura said with a very mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"What, you're going to let me ride Wolf. I thought my mother said I couldn't work Wolf." Syaoran said slightly unsure of what Sakura was thinking.

"/Your mother isn't here right now and I don't think Tomoyo is going to tell her. You won't tell will you Tomoyo/" Sakura looked at Tomoyo with her best puppy dog eyes. Syaoran just looked over to her. (Tomoyo)

"I won't tell anyone." Tomoyo answer calmly.

"/So, Li, do you want to go on a trail ride/" Sakura asked nicely.

"Let me get this straight. You are going to let me ride Wolf, even though my mother told you not to let me." Syaoran stated still very suspicious.

"/Yes, so if you want to go hurry up or I'll leave without you./" Sakura said as she headed back out the door.

"Syaoran, I would go with her if I were you. Sakura doesn't like to let other people ride with her. So you should be happy that she offered. Tomoyo said when Syaoran just stood there looking at the door. Syaoran nodded and then walked out the door. "Help her, Syaoran, please help her talk again." Tomoyo whispered in a sad voice when Syaoran walked out the door.

Outside with Sakura

/I think I'll ride Magic./ Sakura thought as she grabbed a halter. Even though Sakura was happy she was going for a ride, Sakura still had a frown on her face as she got Magic ready.

"Hey, what's with the frown, Kinomoto? I thought you were always happy or angry but this is a new side of you." Syaoran teased as he walked into the barn with Wolf. /Why is Sakura frowning, doesn't she like to go on trail rides or is she thinking about something sad./ Syaoran wondered.

"/It is none of your business what mood I'm in, Li./" Sakura signed quickly with an angry expression on her face. "/Hurry up and get Wolf ready./"

"Ok, Ok. What is your problem? I was only teasing." Syaoran replied as he went into the tack room to get some tack for Wolf.

On the trail ride

/One more week before the 3 year anniversary of their deaths. Tomoyo and Eriol don't even know they died. It is also the 2 ½ year anniversary of when I swore never to talk to humans again. Friday is the day HE will be put to death for killing my family./ Sakura thought, sad about her family and mad at the man who killed them.

/Ok, this silence is getting annoying and what is Sakura thinking about that is making her sad and mad at the same time./ Syaoran thought at the same time trying to think of something to say.

10 minutes later

/ Ok, I have to say something./ "This trail is really amazing. Was it made naturally or did you make it?" Syaoran asked breaking Sakura out of her thoughts.

"/My father found it and he just made the path a little wider. He knew I would love going for trail rides here./" Sakura replied slightly sad talking (sign language) about her father.

"Where is your father? Does he live here?"

"/My father died 3 years ago./"

"Oh, Sorry," Syaoran said. /No wonder Sakura seemed sad talking about her father./

"/It's ok. We should head back to the house./" Sakura replied quickly changing the subject.

**Ttt-Katana** – I'm starting to get out of my writers block. We are starting to learn why Sakura doesn't talk. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ttt-Katana - **Hello again. I'm getting so many ideas for my story now that I can barely sleep. I changed Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol's ages to 25 instead of 20, and I also changed when HE (the man who killed Sakura's family) would be killed. It was changed to Friday. I also changed the time Sakura told Tomoyo when her ex dumped her. Sorry, for all the changes but they were just not working with my plans so I had to change them. Well, back to the story.

/thoughts/  
"Talking"  
"/sign language/"  
(Note from me)

Recap

"/It's ok. We should head back to the house./" Sakura replied, quickly changing the subject.

Chapter 9

/No wonder Sakura doesn't talk about her family. But why doesn't Tomoyo or Eriol say anything/ Syaoran thought to himself on the way back to the house.

Back at the house - Before dinner

"/Tomoyo, please tell me we still have pasta./" Sakura said (signed) while looking for the pasta in the kitchen.

"We should still have some. Did you look in the shelf next to the stove?" Tomoyo replied. The next thing Tomoyo knew Sakura was dancing around the kitchen hugging, yes hugging, two bags of pasta. "Sakura, you're going to crush all the pasta if you keep hugging it like that." Tomoyo said, smiling at Sakura's cuteness.

With Syaoran & Eriol

"Hey, Eriol. Did you know that Sakura's father is dead?" Syaoran asked.

"What? You must be joking. Sakura's dad and brother live in America. They send letters every once in a while. Why did you say that he is dead?" Eriol asked, very confused.

"Sakura told me today on our trail ride that he died three years ago." Syaoran said. Now _he_ was confused.

"Wait, Sakura let you go on a trail ride with her, and then she told you that her dad died three years ago. Correct?"

"Yes. Now, why are you asking me to verify what I just said?" Syaoran asked, even more confused now.

"2 ½ years ago is when Sakura stopped talking. Maybe the death of her father helped with her not talking." Eriol explained.

"Maybe, but I don't think we should say anything yet. I'm going to see if I can find anymore clues to why Sakura doesn't talk."

"Ok, but be careful, if Sakura finds out you are snooping she might get angry."

"I'll be careful." Syaoran said, dropping the subject.

"Dinner time!" Tomoyo yelled from the kitchen.

After dinner, out in the barn with Sakura - (To lazy to write about dinner. Sakura's pasta was very good.)

"Hi, guys. Guess what. On Friday he is going to be put to death for killing Dad and my brother." Sakura said to the horses. Wolf tipped his head in confusion. Sakura laughed lightly. "You haven't been here very long so you wouldn't understand. I'll tell you. 3 years ago a man killed both my father and brother. What's really sad about it was that the man was very close to our family. After He was convicted, I swore never to talk to people again, that was 2 ½ years ago." Sakura told Wolf while holding back her tears. "Well, good night guys." Sakura ran from the barn to the house.

After dinner with Syaoran

/Well, I should go out and see if Sakura is out in the barn./ Syaoran thought as he walked out the door. /Sakura is laughing./ "You haven't been here very long so you wouldn't understand. I'll tell you. 3 years ago a man killed both my father and brother. What's really sad about it was that the man was very close to our family. After He was convicted, I swore never to talk to people again, that was 2 ½ years ago." Syaoran heard Sakura telling Wolf. /Sakura sounds like she is about to cry./ "Well, good night guys." Syaoran had to hide quickly as Sakura ran out of the barn. /Well, that kind of explains why she doesn't talk. Her brother is also dead, Eriol probably doesn't know he is dead either. Well I should go to bed, but I'll have to watch the news Friday night to see if I can find out who killed Sakura's family./ Syaoran thought as he got out of the hay stack he hid in. /First, I should take a shower, then bed./ Syaoran thought as he walked up to the house.

**TTT-Katana** – Yay, another chapter done. .) I know this chapter is kind of boring but now Syaoran knows some more about why Sakura doesn't talk. I'm hoping in the next chapter you guys will find out who it was that killed Sakura's dad and brother.

Thank you, Lil Enchantress for betaing my story. (Hugs Lil Enchantress.)

Any way, I'll be working on the next chapter soon but I'm a little busy right now, so it might be a while. I'm also working on another story that I hope to post a summary on soon. (I had the story up for a little while but it needed some work so I deleted it.) Please review. (The more reviews the quicker the chapter gets done.) Well, that's it for now. Bye.


	11. Chapter 10

**TTT-Katana** - Hello, again. How are you readers today? Well anyway, I started this chapter finally. I'm so sorry I took so long to post this chapter. First of all, I want to thank my beta, Lil Enchantress. Thank You. (Hugs Lil Enchantress)Second, I'm skipping Wednesday and Thursday. So I'm starting this chapter on Friday. Well that's it for now, on to the chapter.

**Recap**

/Well, that kind of explains why she doesn't talk. Her brother is also dead. Eriol probably doesn't know he is dead either. Well I should go to bed, but I'll have to watch the news Friday night to see if I can find out who killed Sakura's family./ Syaoran thought as he got out of the hay stack he hid in. /First, I should take a shower, then bed./ Syaoran thought as he walked up to the house.

**Chapter 10**

**Friday morning**

"Where is that little girl?" Syaoran yelled when Tomoyo came down the stairs. "It is her turn to cook breakfast!"

"Syaoran, calm down. Sakura left a note by her clock; it said that she would be out for most of the day, so I'm going to cook breakfast," Tomoyo said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm skipping breakfast; I have a lot of work to do." Syaoran said as he walked out the door.

**With Tomoyo and Eriol**

"Tomoyo, did you know that Sakura's father is dead?"

"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked Eriol in shock.

"Syaoran found out that Sakura's dad died about three years ago. I know it is shocking, but I believe Syaoran," Eriol replied.

"I believe him also, but why would Sakura lie to us about this kind of thing? We are her best and only friends," Tomoyo said, starting to cry.

"I don't know why, but I hope we find out soon," Eriol said, mostly to himself while he comforted Tomoyo.

**With Syaoran**

/I've looked all over the stable and Sakura isn't here. Where could she have gone?/ Syaoran thought as he walked over to Wolf. "Do you have any idea where Sakura could have gone?" Wolf shook his head no, but then pointed over to two stalls on the other side of the barn. Syaoran walked over to the stalls. /The names on the stalls are Kero and Yue. Wait... she was riding Yue the other day. So Kero and Yue must be two of her horses and they are both gone. Sakura must have taken them with her. So in conclusion, she is still on the property./ Syaoran figured out proudly as he got Wolf saddled to go look for Sakura.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was slowly riding Yue down the trail she took Syaoran on the other day, while Kero followed. "Yue, Kero, we are going to see Mom, Dad, and Touya today," Sakura said as she turned onto a trail that wasn't used very often. Five minutes later they (Sakura, Yue, and Kero) arrived at a small clearing with three stones in the middle. Sakura got off Yue and walk over to the three stones.

The stone on the left said "Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Loving Wife and Mother. You will be missed and never forgotten." The stone in the middle said "Fujitaka Kinomoto. Loving Husband and Father. You will never be forgotten." The stone on the right said, "Touya Kinomoto. Loving Son and Brother. You will be missed." (I couldn't decide on the dates of their deaths.)

"Hi, everyone. I know I haven't visited in awhile, there is a new boy staying here at the house. He is okay. His name is Syaoran Li. Now Touya, I know that if you were here you would go and yell at him to stay away from me, but you don't need to worry. I can take care of myself now. I still haven't told Tomoyo or Eriol that you guys died. I wonder what they would say. I brought some lunch for us all." Sakura said all that then walked back of to Yue and Kero to get the lunch and bring them over to the graves.

**With Syaoran**

/I think I've been over the whole property but I haven't found Sakura. She has to still be here somewhere./ Syaoran thought after about an hour of searching. "Wolf have you heard anything yet." Wolf lifted his head then started to walk into the trees. "Wolf do you hear Sakura?" Wolf nodded his head. A couple seconds later they came to the clearing behind were Sakura was.

Sakura was talking to someone. "Hi, everyone." /Who is she talking to?/ Syaoran wondered as he listened to her talk. "I know I haven't visited in awhile, there is a new boy staying here at the house. /She must be talking about me./ He thought smirking. "He is okay. His name is Syaoran Li." /Yes, I know she was talking about me./ Syaoran started smiling. "Now Touya, I know that if you were here you would go and yell at him to stay away from me, but you don't need to worry. I can take care of myself now." /No kidding she can talk care of herself. She has a strong slap./ Syaoran said to himself frowning on the memories. "I still haven't told Tomoyo or Eriol that you guys died. I wonder what they would say." /I would have to say they wont be very happy./ "I brought some lunch for us all." /I wonder if she will feed me too./ Syaoran thought as his stomach grumbled. Sakura started to walk toward them (Syaoran and Wolf) so they moved back into the trees a little bit. "Well, Wolf, when Sakura goes to set up lunch we'll go out and say hi. Ok?" Syaoran said to Wolf slightly unsure. Wolf nodded his head in agreement.

Once Sakura started to walk back over to the graves, Syaoran and Wolf started to come out of the trees to say hi. Syaoran got off Wolf and was leading him trying to stay as quite as possible. Sakura had started talking again while Syaoran was coming towards her. "It has been okay here. The horses are doing really good. Kero is almost to the point where I can finally ride him. There is also a new horse here, and his owner is Syaoran." At this point Syaoran stopped walking forward to listen to what Sakura had to say about Wolf. "The horse's name is Wolf; he is a very good horse. He seems like he doesn't like very many people. When I first saw Wolf, he was rearing in the horse trailer that brought him here." Sakura started to laugh a little bit. /She understands Wolf. That is rare./ Syaoran thought as Sakura started to pull out the food for lunch. /Well, here I go./ Syaoran said to himself before he started to talk to Sakura.

"There you are Kinomoto," Syaoran said, surprising Sakura half to death.

"What are you doing here Li?" Sakura yelled, forgetting that she isn't suppose to talk.

**TTT-Katana** - Well that is it for this chapter. This chapter turned out longer then I wanted it so it will be the next chapter when you find out who killed Sakura's father and brother.

**Lil Enchantress** - Um, hey... I beta this story (as ttt-katana has said so many times before). Just thought I'd introduce myself, and apologise if there are still mistakes. I try my best, and hope it's worth it... so please be nice. I probably won't talk much at the end of her stories (I tend to feel like I'm robbing part of her story), so this is probably one of the only times you'll see/hear me. If you have a question for me though, go ahead and ask. Do me a favor though and review this story for the nice authoress! Thanks so much. :)

**TTT-Katana** – (starts laughing evilly.) It seems I have a shy beta. Ok, everyone, we are going to have a vote. Should Lil Enchantress talk more often in the chapters? (Example, putting a small sentence at the end or beginning of the chapters.) Lil Enchantress is a very good beta. She gets the chapters back to me as quick as she can and she gives me her honest opinion of the stories. (Now if I could just get the chapters to her quicker.) I'm very glad to have her as my beta, so please vote and tell me what you think of Lil Enchantress. (Points finger at Lil Enchantress) You are not robbing part of my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, Please Review. Reviews help me get chapters done quicker. Bye, till next time.


	12. AN

College is killing me right now so until I get more use to college I will not be posting any new chapters.


End file.
